Active or dynamic passenger seat control is becoming more commonplace in the passenger car market. Features such as raising or lowering portions of the seats during vehicle maneuvering or adjusting the firmness of the seat supports are typical enhancements. It is also known to provide massage capabilities to the seats. Seats having these capabilities are sometimes referred to as drive dynamic seats.